It has become more and more common to have a computer based home entertainment system, integrating a computer with other home entertainment products, such as a VCR, audio devices, computer peripherals, and the like. Integrated personal computer and television systems are known in the art as a “convergence environment” in which a personal computer (PC) is integrated with other capabilities, such as and usually including at least television (TV) capability. Such hardware components are known and available within the art. For example, the Gateway Destination PC/TV system, available from Gateway 2000, Inc., provides a convergence environment across two primary modes of operation: TV viewing, and PC operation (i.e., such that the system provides TV and PC capability). Such a system is available from Gateway 2000, Inc., and is known as the Gateway Destination system.
Peripheral computer devices attached to a computer may include, for example and not by way of limitation, a mouse or other pointing device, printers, scanners, modems, keyboards, joysticks and game pads, and virtual reality devices such as gloves and visors. These devices are typically physically connected to the computer CPU box via cables and the like. As such, mobility and range of the devices is somewhat limited. Although longer cables may be attached to the devices, for each device attached, a cord is used.
Some peripheral devices such as keyboards, mice, joysticks, and the like have recently been equipped with wireless communication links to the main computer. Such wireless links include radio frequency (RF) links and infrared links. Other links may be viable, such as optical and the like. However, due to the movement nature of many such peripherals, such as a mouse, joysticks, game pads, and the like, a wireless link may be difficult to maintain since movement may interrupt the wireless link, especially in the case of an infrared link.
Wireless peripherals such as keyboards, joysticks, and the like allow the peripheral to be moved further away from the main computer, without the interference of a number of cords or cables leading to the main computer. However, other devices which are not commonly available as wireless devices, such as a mouse, printer, scanner, and the like, are still often desired or even required to be near the keyboard. Long cords for connection of such devices clutter the area, and pose potential problems with respect to safety and convenience.
Relatively recently, a consortium of computer vendors proposed a new type of bus structure to replace the existing serial peripheral bus. The Universal Serial Bus (USB) open-architecture standard specifies USB devices known as “hubs” that provide attachment points for other USB devices, such as USB-compliant peripherals (called “functions”) or additional hubs. Self-powered hubs and functions contain independent power supplies to power themselves, and self-powered hubs can also power any other devices attached to them. A “root” hub embedded in the computer routes data between the USB peripherals and the appropriate processing logic in the computer. The standard also defines USB software that works with current power management software to enable the suspending and resuming of devices attached to the USB in response to the state of the computer. The combination of the computer, the standard operating system, the root hub, and the USB software is called a USB “host”.
Each hub has multiple attachment points, known as “ports”, to which its functions and other hubs are connected by means of USB-specific cables. Functions are generally standard computer peripherals which conform to the USB standard, or specialized circuitry designed to add certain functionality to the computer. Functions can be hardware, firmware, software, or a combination. A single USB port can be used to connect up to 127 peripheral devices of all types. These devices may be referred to as functions. The USB supports high speed data transfers of 12 million bits per second (Mbps), which allows USB to support telephony, audio and compressed video data streams.
It also establishes a universal cable connector which can provide power at various levels to peripherals attached to the bus. In addition, the USB standard defines a common logical interface for all types of peripherals that simplifies the design of supporting USB software and enables easy configuration of a system. USB Thus allows for so-called plug and play connection outside the computer case, reducing the need for the use of internal dedicated computer slots and controller cards, and also reducing the need for reconfiguration of the computer system each time a peripheral is added or changed. USB allows “on-the-fly” reconfiguration of a system as soon as a peripheral is plugged into a USB connector. No rebooting or setup of the system is necessary.
USB hubs have been placed outside the computer box before. For example, USB hubs have been placed in speakers attached to a computer system, and are commonly attached to computer monitors. The reason for these attachments is that the USB hub requires power, either self contained, or from an active power source. Monitors and speakers for computer systems are typically independently powered, providing the power for a USB hub. Speakers and monitors are also typically connected directly to the computer CPU box, and are positioned near it.
It would be desirable to provide increased functionality of peripheral devices away from the main computer unit. It would further be desirable to provide communication links for peripheral devices.